


At History's End

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stands (JoJo), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, i am. so sorry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Giorno Giovanna has been on the run for a few days now. He's not sure how this happened, or even why this happened, but he knows he needs to make sure his friends are alright.[This is set in an AU where stands don't exist and Jonathan is alive, so I've taken quite a few liberties on how everyone is related.]





	1. Chapter 1

Giorno slammed the metal door shut behind him, tossing his baseball bat aside and sliding the few metal bars into place to assure his safety. He watched the way the door rattled from the infected and began sliding furniture around him in front of it, just to be extra safe. He stared out the window on the door, watching quite a few of the zombies get bored and leave, while most of the bigger ones kept trying to get in. He knew he was safe, he'd done this exact technique time and time again, and it hadn't failed once.

"Hey, you!" Someone waving frantically caught his attention, and he craned his neck to see them in full. It was an older man, roughly in his thirties, carrying an axe over one shoulder. His face brightened with a smile when he saw that Giorno has spotted him, even as he swung at the hoarde beginning to form around him. "Would you mind opening that door for me? I'd like to get to safety he-" The man's sentence was cut off by the shriek of a Hunter, the mutated creature leaping on him and beginning to tear him to shred.

Giorno grimaced, turning away so he wouldn't have to see the grisly scene, even if he could still hear the man's gargled screams for help from the teen. He finally took a look around the safehouse that he had so luckily come across, noticing it was some form of small deli. He began rummaging around for abandoned food and water, mostly just finding garbage.

During his mad hunt for some sort of sustenance, the blonde found a sink, and felt relief wash over him as he turned it on to find out it was still working. He promptly rolled up his sleeves, washing the caked up blood from his hands and forearms, and even scrubbing at his face. After he had finished up, he adjusted his braid, and peered out the door on the other side of the building. It was eerily quiet, he couldn't see any infected in the few feet around the shop he could see.

He sat against the wall, slipping the bag on his back off and digging through it for food. His hand bumped a hard piece of metal, and he felt a lump form in his throat. He slowly removed the small revolver from his bag, running his fingers over the barrel.

"Don't worry Mista," He murmured, stuffing it back into his backpack and pulling out some bread to eat, "I'll find you, even if it kills me."

He scarfed the bread down as fast as he could, the revolver instilling a new sense of urgency in him. He tossed the bag on his shoulders and snagged the bat from across the room, unbarring the exit and making his way out into the empty street. He hid behind cars, speed walking as quietly as he could between them to avoid drawing attention to himself. He reached an intersection, and peered over a small Toyota to see if the coast was clear.

He felt a firm hand clamp onto his shoulder, causing him to yelp, turning around and swinging his bat as hard as he could. The person grabbed the bat with one hand, unfazed by the Italian. Giorno took a few seconds to examine the man, his brain taking a few seconds to register who it was.

"...Padre?" He mumbled, body relaxing as his eyes met the familiar shade of orange orbs that belonged to his father. Dio grinned, pleased that his son recognized him, even if this was the first time he has seen him in years. Giorno wrapped his arms around his waist, dropping his bat in the process. Dio rubbed his son's back, taking note of the little splatters of blood on his clothing, which he presumed was from fighting off hordes of the infected. At least, he hoped so.

"My son, I finally found you." Dio cooed, nuzzling his face into the teen's hair. He took note of how his hair seemed to be dyed blonde, rather than his natural black color. The two pulled away at the sound of a gargle from a nearby zombie. Dio motioned for his son to follow him, and took off down the street.

They jogged for what felt for miles, turning down winding streets and taking "shortcuts" through alleys. Giorno snorted to himself, he was sure Dio was trying to take him somewhere safe, but it felt like he didn't even know where he was going. He began to wonder if this was actually a rouse to get him confused, he knew the city like the back of his hand and he was sure his dad knew this.

A gunshot snapped him out of his thoughts, and he nearly smacked into Dio. The older man had a pistol drawn, and a zombie staggered and fell in front of him. Dio turned to his son, lowering the gun and sliding it back into it's holster. He cocked a brow at the teen, and Giorno kept a level face in return.

"You decided to leave your bat behind?" He asked, and Giorno hastily patted himself down before he remembered that he left his bat by the car he had met Dio at. He internally cursed at himself, and sighed in response. Dio grinned at him, ruffling his hair. "I've got enough bullets, don't worry."

Giorno scowled at the idea of having to rely on him after spending so much time on his own. Dio quickly checked their immediate surroundings, making sure that the gunshot hadn't attracted anymore infected, which it luckily hadn't, before continuing on. The pair snagged bottles of medication as they jogged, and finally Dio stopped, announcing, "We're here. Sorry it took so long, you were far from where him and I decided to hide after we got more supplies." 

"Him?" Giorno asked, feeling hope swell in his chest. He knew it most likely wasn't who he was hoping it was, but the possibility that his father had found Mista while he was trying to make his way to the hotel was enough to get his hopes up.

"My brother, Jonathan." Giorno's face fell. He had heard stories about his uncle from his mom, and he seemed like a good man, however he couldn't help but be a little upset that Mista hadn't run into at least one of them on his trip out. His mind began to wander tot he possibilities of why this could be, and he had to stop himself from thing too hard about it. The blonde settled his reasoning on them being on different routes, nothing more. He shifted his focus to the building in front of him.

The building looked to be an abandoned restaurant, the windows boarded up to keep the hoard out. It was sandwiched between two other buildings, both with their windows knocked out and a rotting stench emitting from one of them. He wrinkled his nose, hoping the smell wouldn't seep through the walls if it wasn't coming from the restaurant itself. Dio held the door open for his son, latching it shut after he had stepped in.

"Jojo! Guess who I found!" He shouted, walking past Giorno and tossing his stuff down. A tall brunette man poked his head out from a back room, a grin decorating his face when he spotted him. The next thing he knew, Giorno was enveloped in a hug from an absolute giant. His mom used to talk about how burly he was, but he always thought she was exaggerating, however in the flesh he truly was a huge mass of muscle.

"Giorno! I'm so glad you're okay!" He practically squealed, releasing the hug. Dio, despite what Giorno had heard about the brothers' relationship with one another, looked on with a grin decorating his face. Giorno muttered a soft "you too", and turned back to his father.

"How long have you two been hiding here?" He asked, tossing his own supplies down with the other discarded bags. The remark caused Dio to snort, which his son cocked a brow at. Jonathan let out a sigh, awaiting the incoming gloat.

"Do you truly think that someone like me, Dio, has to hide? I merely decided we should stop here momentarily to find others nearby, and clearly the plan worked," Dio trailed off upon seeing the deadpan look on his son's face, and cleared his throat, looking away from Giorno afterward, "We just decided to stop and rest here for today."

Giorno turned to Jonathan for confirmation, which said man nodded his head at. “Well, you two chose quite the place to stop, if I’m honest.” He muttered, crouching down to his bags and beginning to rummage through. The two older men looked on in confusion, earning a hard glare from the teen. They turned away and began to discuss further plans to get to the safe spot the government had established.

The blonde let out a soft sigh, his mind drifting back to everyone he knew. The only person he’d had contact with lately was Mista, and if his sense of time was right that was about a day ago. He wondered if he had contacted the others and told them to go to the hotel as well, and if so he wondered if anyone was already there. If he did, then Abbacchio was probably closest to the agreed location. He snorted to himself, closing up the bags and going back to join whatever conversation the older two were having.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues towards their destination, however, another friend is found along the way.

It’d been three days since Giorno had met up with Dio and Jonathan. The three now had a routine set in place; make their way towards the government designated safe area from about 8 am to 7 pm, then from 8 pm to 7 am they would find a boarded off building or safehouse and rest inside of it. It wasn’t a very unique plan, but it was keeping them alive.

 

Giorno had already told the older two about his plan with Mista, and after several minutes of them looking at a map and Giorno trying to explain the local geography, they decided they would make the stop with him. He was grateful for it, the more in their group the easier it would be to survive after all. In short, all was going fairly well.

 

They were on one of their normal excursions, raiding local shops and open trucks for supplies that they could use as well as advancing towards the safe area. The trip had been dead silent thus far, none of them wanting to alert any nearby infected to their presence. That silence, however, was broken when Dio entered a nearby building.

 

“Stop right there! Don’t move or I’ll shoot!” A voice boomed from inside. Dio froze up, slowly putting his weapon down and putting his hands in the air. Giorno and Jonathan looked to the source of the noise, squinting to see inside of the darkened building.

 

“Don’t be hasty, we aren’t infected.” Dio responded, slowly backing up as the figure came closer. They were much smaller than him, and he knew if the need arose he could very well take them on, but he knew it was better to cooperate with other survivors rather than suffer yet another casualty. The duo eventually stepped into the light, and Giorno gasped.

 

“Narancia, don’t shoot!” he shouted, running to the black haired teen. Narancia looked towards him, lowering his pistol and running to embrace his friend.

 

“Giorno, you’re alive! I thought they had got you too!” He practically squealed squeezing Giorno.

 

“Wait, too? Do you mean the others were infected?” Giorno said, pushing him off. Narancia looked to the side, taking a deep breath.

 

“Well, I don’t know about Abbacchio, Mista, and Fugo, they’re basically missing, but Trish was infected and Buccellati was shot by another survivor who mistook him for a zombie.” Narancia explained, and Giorno felt himself go stiff.

“O...oh. Thank you for telling me.” Giorno muttered past the lump in his throat, beginning to walk back to where Dio and Jonathan were watching. Narancia followed him, blabbering on about how glad he is that he found their group, and rambling on about the horrors that he had faced on his own in the shop he was hiding in.

 

After a few more hours of searching and moving, the group finally settled on a place to rest. Dio had begun to look fairly annoyed with how much Narancia talked, but Jonathan was listening intently, even chiming in with a few little stories of his own.

 

“So you’re friends with this guy?” Dio started, his son nodding in response, “How did you deal with...this?” Giorno glared at his father, lightly hitting his arm.

 

“I care about him. That’s how.” Giorno bit, turning away from Dio and towards his friend and uncle to listen to their stories.

 

Dio suddenly perked up, looking around quickly. “Wait, shh,” He interrupted, causing everyone to turn to him, “I heard something.”

 

“Well of course you heard something, there’s infected outside. You probably just heard one of those, we’re safe.” Narancia said matter-of-factly, causing Dio to shush him again. Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds, staring at Dio intensely.

 

“I guess you’re right. I just heard something that sounded like a-” Dio was promptly cut off by the screaming of a Hunter, the zombie attempting to leap on Narancia. The teen screamed, only saved by Jonathan leaping in front of him and swinging a lead pipe at it’s head. The first swing knocked it out, and he swung a few more times to make sure it was dead.

 

“How did that get in here!?” Giorno panicked, scrambling to his feet to check for any openings in their barriers.

 

“I have no idea, but now we know it isn’t safe here. We’ll have to keep moving through the night.” Dio responded, beginning to gather his bags.

 

“Narancia thoroughly checked this place, it’s supposed to be safe,” Giorno began, “We can’t move through the night, they’ll have an advantage.”

 

“Actually, I-” Narancia attempted to interject, just to be cut off.

 

“Well does it look like we have much of a choice here?” Dio bit.

 

“We do have a choice, and I’m staying here.” Giorno growled back.

 

“No, you aren’t. I’m not letting _my_ son die because he thought his friend was right.”

 

“Narancia _was_ right. I just double checked.”

 

“You guys, I-”

 

“ _No_ , he wasn’t. You just saw that Hunter try to attack him! We have to keep moving!”

 

“Alright, alright. We won’t get anywhere with fighting,” Jonathan interjected, earning two hard glares from the arguing blonds, “I agree with Dio. We should keep moving until we find another safe building.” Giorno huffed, stomping over to his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

 

“Fine. Let’s go then.” He grumbled, storming out of the building. Everyone else followed suit, and they set off.

 

“Oh, before I forget, Narancia,” Jonathan focused his attention on the black haired teen, “what were you trying to say back there?”

 

Narancia looked at his feet, a blush growing over his face. “I...I didn’t actually check the building...I just ran through real quick.” He muttered.

 

Giorno stopped dead in his tracks, glaring over his shoulder at his friend. “You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to post, my writing process is entirely starting something then forgetting about it for 2 months ;;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has been through quite a bit together, and they begin to reflect on what happened before they found each other.

Three days. That’s how long it’d been since Narancia had joined their group. He was slowly getting the hang of this whole “fight for your life” concept, and he still slipped up every now and then. Despite how many petty arguments it created within the group, Jonathan always stepping in and mediated, Giorno was glad they’d found him when they did. 

Their schedule hadn’t changed much in three days, mostly just adding a quick lunch break in at about halfway through the day to keep Narancia quiet. It was about that time now, actually, and they had found a small business to hide in while they quickly ate and rested up.

 

“Uncle Jonathan, I have a question,” Giorno began, catching Jonathan’s attention mid-bite, “My mother told me that you were engaged to marry, and I’m sure you would want to keep your fianc é safe. Is she already at the safe zone?” Jonathan’s face visibly fell, and he swallowed the food in his mouth a little harder than he would have liked.

 

“Your mother told you quite a bit about the family, didn’t she?” Dio responded first. Giorno nodded in response, causing Dio to hum in thought. “It may be too sensitive of a subject to talk about right now. Once we’re all safe, I’m sure it’d be a better time to tell you about-”

 

“No, he should know.” Jonathan interrupted, getting a shocked stare from his brother, “Your mom was right. I was engaged to marry, and we did eventually get married. Her name was Erina, she was one of the kindest girls I had ever met. She was a part of your father and I’s group initially, she’s the one who came up with the idea of checking to make sure you’re safe.”

 

“Well, where is she now?” Giorno asked. Jonathan pressed his lips into a line, and took a shaky breath.

 

“We were running from a large group of the infected, and she tripped over a fallen pipe. The last thing I heard was her calling my name and then gargled screaming. When I turned around, they….they were already ripping her apart.” Jonathan finished, fighting tears all the while. Giorno let out a small “oh” in response, turning his gaze to his lap. To say we regretted asking would be an understatement.

 

“I know how you feel,” Narancia piped up, “The same thing happened to Trish. She went out to get food for Buccellati and I and never came back. When we went out to look for her, she was infected and missing chunks of flesh. Buccellati had to shoot her, he said it was one of the hardest things he had ever done.” Giorno felt tears well up in his eyes, and began to tremble. He fought it off, however, just to keep the worries off of him and on the two who had just explained the deaths of those who were close to them.

 

He remembered a time just like theirs, back when the virus had just began. He had received a call from his mother, she was mad at him again. He resented her for all that she had done, and he hated that he had to listen to her scream at him over the phone. 

 

“You’re always out and about, I need you home right now!” He remembered her yelling, and he remembered the way he had rolled his eyes and politely said that he couldn’t make it home right then. That had caused her to yell more, then he remembered hearing glass breaking. He remembered hearing the panic set into her voice as she tried to find the source. He remembered still being screamed at, and he remembered not being concerned, thinking it was just another druggie breaking in to find things to sell. He remembered her gargling screams as the zombie tore into her throat, and he remembered fear truly setting in as he realized what was going on. He, however, kept quiet about the event.

 

The conversation died, everyone going back to eating to try not to think of the loved ones they had lost. Giorno thought long and hard about where they were currently in relation to the safe area. It was still a few days away on foot, and with how slow progress had been lately it may take weeks to get there. 

 

The silence was broken by a desperate pounding on one of the windows. The entire group turned their attention to the source of the sound, and a woman was standing out there. She was covered in dried blood, and tears were streaming down her face. Giorno didn’t recognize who she was, and from the looks on everyone else’s faces, no one else did either.

 

“Please,” she begged, “please let me in! It’s not safe out here, I’m being chased!” She kept pounding on the window frantically, and Narancia scrambled to his feet.

 

“We have to let her in, she’s not infected!” He shouted, darting towards the door. However, he was too late, as a zombie about ten times her size charged into her, breaking through the wall, and began pummeling her into the ground. The group scrambled for their weapons, digging through each of their bags. Narancia found his weapon first, Jonathan following after, and they began to shoot at it. 

 

The bullets seemed to do nothing, and the Charger turned toward Jonathan and Narancia. The two kept shooting, but Narancia’s shooting slowly came to a stop as it began approaching them. It grabbed Narancia by the torso, and he began to thrash and scream. Jonathan began trying to shoot it’s arm off to save him, but it was ineffective. It raised Narancia up and then -  _ WHAM! _

 

Narancia fell to the floor, landing on his back. He took a second to catch his breath before looking over to see what happened. Giorno had found his crowbar and slammed it into the skull of the Charger, causing it to let go of Narancia and fall to the floor. He shook it a bit to dislodge it, and did it again, and again, and again. He repeated the process until he was sure the zombie was dead. Eventually he stopped, and stepped back, caked in blood and breathing heavily.

 

“Shit, I guess it’s not safe here anymore.” Dio cursed, holding his pistol.

 

“You think?” Giorno responded, sarcasm dripping from his voice. This gained a hard glare from his father, but his expression didn’t falter. “Come on, gather up. We can eat while moving.” He commanded, voice even despite what had just happened. Jonathan shot him a worried look, then tended to Narancia to make sure nothing was broken in the process. After finding nothing wrong, he helped Narancia up and they all made their way out of the now destroyed building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload schedule? Don't know her, sorry :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dio stays up late, and another person joins the crew.

As it would turn out, trying to fight off swarms of the infected and eating at the same time was easier said than done. Especially for Narancia, who kept dropping his food halfway through eating it. Giorno was sure that if it wasn’t flesh that the zombies were hungry for, Narancia could have fed at least a few hordes by now. Luckily, this routine had only lasted a few afternoons, and the group was back to sitting in empty buildings to eat. 

 

At the current point, it was about 10:30 PM. The group had already found a safehouse to sleep in, and were mostly asleep. Dio was designated to stay up and keep watch in case another Charger broke through the wall, despite him clearly stating his doubt that the event would occur again, as well as his disdain for having to lose sleep over the group’s paranoia.

 

“It’s better to be safe than sorry, Dio,” the blond muttered to himself, mocking his brother’s voice, “the fact it happened once already is worrying. You never know what’s gonna happen.” Dio yawned, cursing at the end of it.

 

“Being angry about having a job that keeps us alive is counterproductive.” Dio’s head whipped towards the source of the voice. His own son. Giorno kept his face even, trying to read Dio’s expression, a habit he had yet to break from before the outbreak began, but couldn’t for long when Dio turned back with an annoyed huff.

 

“Why aren’t you sleeping like everyone else?” Dio mumbled, staring at his lap. Giorno got up from his spot on the floor and pulled a chair over to sit next to Dio.

 

“Mind won’t stop racing.” Giorno stated bluntly, causing the older man to cock a brow at him. Neither of the two spoke for a few moments, so Giorno continued, “I can’t stop thinking about how far we are from safety, about how many lives have been lost that we’ve witnessed, how many more that we haven’t, about how many people I know who are missing, and, most of all, about how far we are from Mista. I’m somewhat scared we won’t make it in time.” Dio stared at Giorno, unsure of what to say. He was never the best at empathizing with people, let alone people he hadn’t seen in  _ years _ , so to say this situation was awkward would be a heavy understatement.

 

“I thought I heard a familiar voice around here.” A deeper voice broke the awkward silence before the other two could, Giorno immediately recognizing who said voice belonged to. The blondes whipped around to look, and sure enough, there stood Leone Abbacchio. He stood with a hand on his hip, a bag of supplies in the other. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. 

 

“How did you get in here?” Dio began to stand up, but Giorno blocked him with his arm. This earned him a confused glance from his father, but he didn’t try to move him. Abbacchio huffed in what Giorno could only perceive as annoyance, and tossed his supplies with the rest of the group’s.

 

“Not only did you not lock the door to this building, one of the windows is busted and both of you are facing away from it.” Abbacchio turned and pointed towards said window. Dio flushed and growled in embarrassment, turning away from the intruder. Giorno, however, only offers him a grin.

 

“Well, you’re welcome to hang around if you need a place to sleep-” Giorno began.

 

“What do you think I’m already doing?” Abbacchio interrupted, returning his hand to its resting position on its hip. Giorno took a breath to restrain himself from returning the sass. His smile became noticeably forced.

  
“Alright, feel free to set up wherever. My father and I will be keeping watch for the next hour or so, then we’ll rotate out with Narancia and Jonathan.” Dio scoffed, being reminded how much later he has to stay up. And now he has to keep an eye on _another_ person. Just great. How much worse can tonight get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my creative process doesnt exist


End file.
